The Scooby-Doo Adventures!
| director=Shaunt Nigoghossian Jeff Mednikow Andy Thom James Krenzke | voices=Frank Welker Grey Griffin Matthew Lillard Kate Micucci | composer=Jake Monaco | country=United States | language=English | channel=Netflix | executive_producer= | producer= | editor=Kyle Stafford | company=Warner Bros. Animation | distributor=Warner Bros. Television Distribution | num_seasons=3 | num_episodes=48 | list_episodes = #Episodes | runtime=22 minutes | picture_format= | audio_format= | first_run= | first_aired= | last_aired= | preceded_by=Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2015–) | related= | website= | website_title= | production_website= | production_website_title= }} The Scooby-Doo Adventures! is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, the thirteenth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo animated series. The series will be a mixture of comedy and more mature describing as a mix-up tones between Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!. The series will feature the return of each villains from all of the previous series, as well as returning characters that appear in all of the previous television series, and direct-to-video films describing the show as a "reunion show". It premiered on Netflix for the first time on September 29, 2017. In October 2017, due to the success of the first season, Netflix renewed the show for a second and a third season. Season 2 premiered on January 19, 2018, and season 3 premieres on May 3, 2019. Following the announcement of the second and third seasons, it was confirmed that the third season will be the final season of the show. Plot Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Fred Jones are back once again at this time will be dealing with return of the villains their faced in the past and newcomers. They travel in the Mystery Machine to solve every mystery they did before as well as newer monsters they never knew before. Voice Cast Main * Frank Welker – Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Grey Griffin – Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard – Shaggy Rogershttps://twitter.com/SpinsPlates/status/545335097033895936 * Kate Micucci – Velma Dinkley Recurring *The Hex Girls **Jennifer Hale - Thorn **Jane Wiedlin - Dusk **Kimberly Brooks - Luna *Cam Clarke - Beau Neville *Candi Milo - Crystal, Amber, Googie Production Warner Bros. Animation announces a new Scooby-Doo! television series in June 2017.New Scooby-Doo Series in Production. Retrieved January 15, 2018. It was confirmed that it will be premiering on Netflix, instead of Cartoon Network or Boomerang.New Scooby-Doo! Series Will Be Airing on Netflix. Retrieved January 15, 2018. This will be the first time in a Scooby-Doo series to be airing on Netflix. The Scooby-Doo Adventures! will be the thirteenth in the Scooby-Doo franchise. The series will go back to its more darker, more serious and realistic tone like Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, but will also be comedic compared to Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!. The characters will be back to their original 1969 outfits in the Where Are You? series. Some other characters, each appearing in previous television series and films, will all be returning in the series. The Hex Girls will appear in the series. The Scooby-Doo Adventures premiered it's first season on September 29, 2017, with eight episodes. Following the success of the first season, Netflix renewed the show for two more seasons. Season 2 premiered on January 19, 2018, and a third season is schedule to premiere around on March 23, 2018. Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2017) Season 2 (2018) Season 3 (2018) References